The present invention generally relates to an automatic record player.
There is known an automatic record player which comprises a turntable spindle having a geared hub coaxial therewith and a drive gear wheel having a cam groove rigidly mounted thereon for rotation together with the drive gear wheel, the geared hub and the drive gear wheel being so operatively associated with each other that, when the drive gear wheel and the geared hub are brought into engagement with each other in response to the manipulation of the start-cut knob to the "Start" position or the engagement of the pick-up stylus into the lead-out or runout groove of the record resting on the turntable, the cam groove being rotated together with the drive gear wheel causes the tone arm to undergo a lead-in movement from the arm rest towards a position immediately above the lead-in groove of the record on the turntable or a lead-out movement from a position immediately above the lead-out groove of the record on the turntable back towards the arm rest, respectively. Where the cam groove on the drive gear wheel is comprised of two cam patterns one for use in effecting the lead-in movement of the tone arm and the other for use in effecting the lead-out movement of the tone arm, it is necessary to make use of a switching lever operable in two different modes for selectively bringing the cam patterns into operable position one at a time.